


Dear...

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, GL, One Shot Collection, Romance, Yuri, girl's love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Gather around to read some fluffy HonoKoto one-shots! This is a collection and every chapter will be inspired after a random Japanese song.





	Dear...

**Author's Note:**

> This is somehow the HonoKoto version of "Dedicate". The same formula apply here, meaning this is a collection of short one-shots inspired by a song (I will limit this one to Japanese songs only though). Time for some HonoKoto!

Friends...

It was such a beautiful word.

As friends, we used to talk a long. I was really happy. When we first moved to this new town, I was somehow uneasy. Just few months after an operation, Mom and I decided to move into a countryside-ish town.

The neighbors were all nice but there was that one cheerful girl that managed to befriend me rather fast.

"Hello there!" She happily said, her orange dress covered in dirt. She had her ginger hair attached in a ponytail and seemed to be sweating after spending a long day on the field. "I am Honoka! Let us be friends~"

That was an odd meeting, even more considering our age. True enough, teenagers tended to be more introvert and all but she acted all childish, expressing herself without a worry.

"N-nice to meet you..." I fidgeted with the hem of the dress' skirt I was wearing. I was uneasy wearing such attire because of the cicatrices on my legs due to the operation. "I am Minami Kotori..."

"Kotori-chan, huh?" the girl named Honoka nodded as she offered a hand. "What a lovely name~" She happily said.

That day, I have decided to step out of the house for a while as Mom was at work. It has been a couple of weeks since we moved there but I was too shy to step out.

I was born with weak legs and couldn't run at all as a child. Recently, I had an operation to cure it though but said operation left visible traces.

"Say, Kotori-chan," Honoka's calling brought me back into reality. "have you already visited the town?"

"N-not yet..." I responded, unsure as I remembered as soon as I exited the house, this girl intersepted my at the first crosswalk. "I-I was on my way to..." more fidgets and I was about to turn on my heels to go back until she caught me by the wrist. "I-I think I am going to change my clothes..."

"But why? You look really cute in that summer dress."

I looked down at my revealed knees. Just above them were deep traces hard to hide. Honoka seemed to have noticed them and just smiled as her grip on my wrist loosened up.

"It's fine." She calmly said, stepping forward as to take my hand in hers before bringing them near her face. The ginger closed her eyes as she mused. "No one will judge you here."

"But I..."

"If you can't believe in yourself." The taller girl cut my words as she opened her eyes and beamed a happy smile. "Believe in me."

"Honoka... chan..."

"Yes!"

That was how we first met. She was a happy go lucky one and sometimes a little pushy but her presence was always comforting.

Eventually, she told me about swimming and diving. Of course, I was not really interested in.

"Sorry... water and I don't really mix well together..."

Honoka made a pout. Since we became friends, she would usually come over at our house to hang around. My legs hasn't fully healed yet so I needed to rest from time to time. Fortunately, she was always willing to hang around together.

Seeing her somehow upset, I gave a weak smile. "T-that's... I..."

"Say, Kotori-chan..." She sighed while standing up from the chair behind the desk and sat on the bed, just by my left. "we are friends, right?"

The smile she was giving was an argument that forbid me from denying. I sighed, knowing there was no way to escape. "I guess I could give it a trial."

"Yay!"

I was jealous of her pushovers tendencies and the fact she was able to openly express herself. Unlike her, I was shy and tended to hide in other people's shadow. If only I was more like her.

As weeks passed, I eventually started learning how to swim. It was rather fun and Honoka was a good teacher. A very airhead teacher that is. Thinking back about it, swimming wasn't that bad. It helped me getting used to the limbs I haven't fully mastered yet.

Several more weeks and summer break was over. Transferring to this town was easily done. I was anxious to meet new people though and the fact the skirt uniform was rather short left me at unease.

"Ko~to~ri~chan~" the day we should be going to school, Honoka came by so we could walk together. She was rather early and caught me while I was changing. "Woaa! The uniform looks so cute on Kotori-chan."

"T-that's not true... I..." A blush appeared on my face while quickly adjusting said uniform. True enough, the sailor fuku top was nice but the skirt barely reaching mid-thighs was a problem for me.

"It'll be all right!" The ginger gave a thumb up. She was also clad in the same white and blue uniform and a pair of white silk stocking reaching mod-thighs. I think it's something they call 'absolute territory'. "Or should I lend you my stockings?"

My face turned thousand shades of red as she was about to remove her leg protections. "N-no need to be that considerate. I-I am fine!"

"But I do not want Kotori-chan to feel at encase." She said, voicing her concern.

"I-it's fine."

"You don't have a long stocking of tighs so I insist."

I was a little surprised she knew such information. True enough, my closets were only filled with long skirts and long pants so I only had sets of short socks.

As she fully removed them, I noticed several scars on her legs. "Honoka-chan...?"

She just waved a happy smile. "It's fine... I got mine from a bicycle accident."

"That's not fine!" I responded sternly, stepping in her direction. "You also feel at unease revealing your cicatrices to others, aren't you?"

Honoka remained silent for a moment before looking down and gave a small nod. "I know I'm acting selfish again. I told you to not worry because you are cute but I always hid myself all the time. Before you moved here, I didn't have that much friends so I was kind of happy you didn't run away right away when we fort met..." She explained, not daring to look up. "that's why I want to do everything I could for my precious friend."

"That's not true!" I said, lifting her chin with my left hand, revealing a reassuring smile. "I am grateful we became friends. I am glad you called out to me that day and I wish we will always remain together from now on."

"Together...?" She said, letting go of a small sob. "Really?" a nod was all she needed before whipping small tears by the corner of her eyes and answered with a smile. "even after we graduate?"

I was unaware about what she meant by that comment. Romantic? Friendly? I was sure that sharing socks was something very personal in Japan, even more intimate than sharing panties. Knowing Honoka was extremely dense was putting me in a tight spot.

My old self would just nod and accept it but I really wanted to know. "Honoka-chan... do you see me as just a friend?"

"What do you mean?" She made a puzzled face before chuckling. "We are still young. We have years in front of us to decided what we want to be, don't we?"

The response was rather ambiguous but it was enough to make me happy. "Sure. Let us always remain together. Even after graduation."

It was common in Japan that high school girls part way after graduation and that was where their relationship end. I don't want to fall on that troupe though. I decided I was going to do my best as well so the two of us could remain together from now on.

"Then, let's get married when we turn 25, okay~" The ginger happily said as if she couldn't read the mood or as if what she said wasn't a bomb that could destroy Hiroshima a second time.

"W-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha...?"

She made a frowned look. "Are you okay, Kotori-chan? Your face is all red." Honoka leaned closer until her forehead was against mine. "You're kind of hot too. Are you okay? Should we skip scool today? I will take care of you."

After that, I think I passed away, feeling way to happy to think straight. That was how our story began.


End file.
